


Welcome to the World

by JustAnOffalyGirl



Series: OneChicago Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Aunt Stella Kidd, F/M, Giving Birth, New Family, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Uncle Kelly Severide, domestic Brettsey, nothing graphic about it though!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnOffalyGirl/pseuds/JustAnOffalyGirl
Summary: Sylvie has a baby shower.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Series: OneChicago Tumblr Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193621
Kudos: 60





	Welcome to the World

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again, another [tumblr](https://justanoffalygirl.tumblr.com) prompt. I'm in LOVE with this one, it just rolled out of me and I had a blast writing it. We love domestic Brettsey.

Sylvie’s friends, as well as most of the women involved in the running of Firehouse 51 were gathered in her living room, and Sylvie grinned surrounded by the love on show. They were all there to celebrate her and Matt’s impending baby, and she felt showered with love. Stella couldn’t make it because she was on shift, but everyone else was there to give her support and play games to welcome Baby Casey. The couple had been determined to keep the sex of the baby a surprise, so they were given plenty of gifts in lemon yellow and pastel green.

Cindy and Donna stood, and carried in a large box, setting it down in front of the guest of honour. They all watched as Sylvie stood, nearly toppling over from the weight in her front. She opened the box, a gasp escaping her as she saw what was in there.

She didn’t know who’d done it, but they’d wrapped a bassinet in a perfect recreation of Ambo 61. She’d be able to lift the baby out from the cut out roof, but the paint was identical to the ambo. There was even a mini hula shark inside the cab. Trudy lifted it out of the box with Kim, who put it in a cleared off space on the coffee table, letting everyone ooh over the detail. It was the perfect safe place to put their baby in when they brought them home from the hospital.

The rest of the shower passed with awful games, but Sylvie laughed her way through them all. By the time it ended the food was finished and she waved goodbye to everyone except Kim, who was staying overnight with her. They’d all worked out a rota so Sylvie wasn’t on her own on nights Matt was working so close to her due date. The CFD paternity leave policy wasn’t too generous, so they decided he’d work right until she’d given birth before taking time off.

Kim had to leave for her own shift at seven, having made breakfast for the two of them. They hugged goodbye, and Kim gave the baby a rub before leaving. Sylvie was generally on her own for three hours before Matt came home, so at the hour two mark she shouldn’t have been surprised when her stomach just felt off.

She tried relaxing, thinking maybe Kim hadn’t cooked the eggs for long enough when she made breakfast. The door to the townhouse opened and Sylvie stood to welcome Matt home, but as she did she felt a gush of liquid through her legs.

“Hey Sylvie, how was your shower?” Matt came around the corner and asked, staring at the spill on the ground. “Did you knock over your water? Want a fresh glass?” Sylvie was hit with what she now knew were contractions, and gritted her teeth, shaking her head.

“I think we need to get to Med, Baby. You’re not gonna be the only one I call that for much longer.” Matt dropped his bag at her words, taking in her pained stance.

“Lemme grab your bag and we’ll get going. Do you want the truck or your car?” He asked as the contraction faded from her.

“Car. I don’t know if I can do the step up to the truck right now, that one hurt.” She cradled her bump and slowly walked to the kitchen as Matt went upstairs, grabbing some paper towels to put over the fluid on the floor. Matt let out a bark of laughter as he arrived back down, seeing her wiping up after herself.

“Even in labour you can’t help cleaning. C’mon, let’s go.” He grabbed up the towels and put them in the trash, lifting her up and getting her into the car. The drive to Med didn’t take long, and Matt parked them, helping her out of the car. She had two contractions in the car, each one exerting pressure on her back and abdomen.

She was brought up, and one of the maternity nurses helped her get into a gown, tying it at her back. Matt had brought one of his Truck hoodies and wrapped it around her to keep her warm while she was in labour. He’d texted Kelly and Stella to let them know the baby was on the way, and from there they waited.

Sylvie sent him out of the room for a few minutes while she got the epidural, and when he went into the maternity waiting room he saw Kelly and Stella sitting there waiting. Both of them were exhausted from shift, but they grinned as he came out.

“Any news, man?” Kelly asked, standing to give him a hug.

“Nothing yet. She’s getting an epidural, so kicked me out of the room in case I freak out at the needle going in her spine.” Stella laughed at his face turning green just saying the words.

“If men had to have babies, humans would have died out years ago,” she laughed, standing and holding Kelly’s arm. “Go back into your girl, and let her know we’ll be here waiting to hear from her. We expect photos, a name, length, weight and time of birth. I’m close on the date of birth, I want to get as close to a clean sweep as possible on the pool.”

“You’re betting on my kid, Kidd?” He pulled out his Captain’s voice, but she didn’t flinch.

“What do you expect with our house? They’re betting on when Kelly will knock me up, and when he’ll propose. If you want in on the first, my birth control’s good for another two years.” Matt laughed at the look on Kelly’s face at that, nodding at both of them.

“We’ll let you know what happens. Give it another thirty minutes and send out the notice that she’s in labour. Everyone should be asleep by then so it’ll take time for them to arrive.” Matt walked back to the delivery room where Sylvie was panting through another contraction. He grabbed her hand, but she wasn’t squeezing as hard as before.

“It’s weird. I can feel the pressure, feel it moving, but it doesn’t actually hurt that much,” she spoke softly, kissing Matt’s hand as the pressure faded.

After another hour, they were coming every minute or so, and the doctor arrived in. “Ready to meet Baby Casey, Mom and Dad?” She asked, checking how far Sylvie was. “You’re fully dilated and ready to go, Sylvie. Whenever you feel ready to push, you just push.

Another contraction passed without any need to push, but then the urge overtook her. She cried out, feeling like she was being split in two. All Sylvie knew was the pressure, but Matt held her hand through it as she pushed, and the doctor congratulated her as the pressure was gone and the room filled with squeals.

“Congratulations Mom and Dad, you’ve a perfectly healthy baby girl. Dad, want to cut the cord?” Sylvie shook her head no at the doctor’s words.

“We’re doing delayed clamping, give us five minutes. Can we hold her?” The doctor passed her up the pink bundle, and Sylvie took a look at her daughter’s face. She was beautiful, with a shock of white blonde hair and blue eyes that looked exactly like her dad’s. She quieted as soon as Sylvie held her, and her eyes filled with tears.

“If you cry, I’ll cry — and that won’t be fun for anyone,” Matt whispered, running his fingers over her face, rubbing her soft cheek. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until it was time to cut the cord. Matt grinned as he did, looking at his daughter and his wife.

She was taken by the medical staff for a few minutes to be weighed and measured, before being returned to her parents. They were awestruck with her, until Matt remembered their friends outside.

“Stella and Kelly are outside, they want to know when she’s here. Are we still decided on the name?” He asked, and Sylvie nodded with a grin.

“Go let them know about our little girl, I’ll keep her here.” Matt kissed both his girl’s foreheads, going out to their friends.

It was a 51 party in the waiting room, his Truck had all arrived, along with Boden, Herrmann and Cruz who were waiting for the news. Matt couldn’t keep the grin off his face as he walked out, and they cheered seeing him.

“C’mon man, how’s Mom and baby doing?” Kelly asked, standing and encouraging everyone else to.

“They’re great. We had a healthy baby at 12.52pm, 20.5 inches long, six pounds, ten ounces. Andrea Kelly Casey, a happy and healthy baby girl.” There was a cheer at the announcement, but Kelly’s eyes welled up with the name.

“Seriously, Matt? How’d you convince Sylvie to name her after me?” He hugged the new dad, holding his best friend close.

“Her idea, I just turned it down for a first name. Didn’t need two Kelly’s running my life.” He passed around his phone with a photo of the little family together, showing the team.

Everyone except Kelly and Stella left, and he brought them into the room they’d moved Sylvie and Andrea to. They grinned, seeing the tired but happy woman holding a small pink bundle.

“Oh girl, let me see my niece,” Stella said, wrapping her arm around Sylvie. She leaned in, showing her daughter off.

“We wanted to ask you both something,” Sylvie started, as Matt held her hand. “There’s nobody we want more to be Andi’s godparents than the two of you. We trust you both with our lives every day, and we trust both of you with her automatically.”

There were equally wet nods from both of them as they welled up. Kelly held onto Matt’s shoulder, making a silent promise to look after each other’s families.


End file.
